This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will establish proteomic databases on the mechanisms of action of selected biometals (Cu, Fe) and metal based therapeutics (Au, Ag, Pt). The samples for the proteomic analyses will include protein fractions from metals- or metallodrugs-treated bacteria or mammalian cells, as well as corresponding metal- or drug- resistant cells. The findings will help understanding the role of metals in diseases and development of metal based therapeutics.